truth in the rain
by blink182sbaby
Summary: Lorelei and Luke have been fighting for a long time...but true romance can't be put on hold for long


Rory walked into Lorelei's room and started to shake her to get up. Lorelei just rolled over and mumbled something that wasn't very clear.  
  
"If you get up, you will have as much coffee as you want," Rory told her sleeping mother very incisively.  
  
Right at that moment, Lorelei jumped up and started saying coffee all over again.  
  
"Okay, just get your clothes on and we'll go to Luke's."  
  
"Nope, sorry, not going there. Go make me some of your amazing watered down coffee," Lorelei said to Rory as she laid back down in bed.  
  
"Are you two still fighting?" Lorelei nodded and looked at her daughter with puppy dog eyes. "No! That is not going to work this time, you are not getting any coffee whatsoever if you do not go over there and make-up with him! This has gone on long enough."  
  
"But Rory! Please, no, I need my coffee!"  
  
"Then go over to Luke's and make-up up with him. It will do us all some good. Now get your clothes on, I need to get to the bus stop, and personally, I need coffee, so I'm going to get myself some."  
  
_______________________________________________________________________ In the Car  
  
"Mom if you want coffee.at least come to the door with me, you don't have to go inside."  
  
"Okay, sounds like a good deal, but get me 4 to-go cups of coffee. Please."  
  
"Whatever, I'll get you one or two, all depends on Luke." Rory said as she walked in front of her mother to the door to Luke's.  
  
As the door opened, Luke heard a jangle from the bells and immediately looked to see who it was. He had been hoping to see Lorelei and Rory walk through for the past few weeks or so. But when he only saw Rory go in and not Lorelei, he went back to washing the counter.  
  
"Hey Luke," Rory told Luke as she walked in with her hands deep inside her coat pocket.  
  
"Uh, hey Rory. Um, why isn't your mom coming in? I, uh, thought that she couldn't live without my, I mean, coffee."  
  
"Oh, she's still mad about the whole car accident thing. You know, she's actually not very good at forgiving people easily."  
  
Jess all of a sudden walked down the stairs with a book in his hand.  
  
"Hey Rory," he said as he walked past her. "Luke, I'm going to get a head start to school. I don't want to have to interrupt your daydreaming of a certain person." Jess kind of twitched his head towards Lorelei.  
  
"Jess, just shut up, that's all I ask of you." Luke looked at him and gave him the evil eye.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Do you think that you could make-up with my mom, I'd greatly appreciate it. It gets kind-of lonely in here. Speaking of lonely, where are all of your customers, I mean it's not usually really packed, but there's nobody here."  
  
"Oh, everyone is trying that new place down the street, it's called All-You- Can-Eat or something like that. So, you're my only customer this morning." Luke said as he looked outside at Lorelei.  
  
"Okay, well I'll just have 2 to-go cups of coffee. And, a blueberry muffin for my mom." Luke poured Lorelei's favorite coffee into both cups and grabbed a blueberry muffin from the container. "Thanks, and talk to my mom please."  
  
Rory jumped down from the stool and opened the door and walked outside. She gave her mom the coffee and the muffin.  
  
"Uh, Rory, just take my car to the bus stop and leave my coffee and muffin right there. I'm going to go in and talk to the uncle of the little brat that broke your arm."  
  
So, Rory jumped into the jeep and gave her mom her purse. She then drove away to the bus stop.  
  
The bell on the door jangled again and Luke saw a beautiful woman walk into the diner, it was Lorelei.  
  
"Um hey, I need 3 more coffees."  
  
"You know that stuff is gonna kill you."  
  
"Yah, but we all die at some point in our lives right?"  
  
"Okay what are you here for Lorelei, I thought you hated me."  
  
"Oh yah, I've always hated my best friend," Lorelei said sarcastically. "Okay, so then why are you here?"  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Sorry for what?"  
  
"What do you think? For blaming you for the accident. I couldn't really blame Jess at the time cause he was in it and I thought I would be putting too much on him too soon. And, you are the only relative to him that I know of, I tend to blame the relatives sometimes."  
  
Luke walked closer to Lorelei so that they were only inches apart.  
  
"Yah, well I guess I would've done the same thing if I was in your place."  
  
Lorelei looked into Luke's eyes and saw that he meant what he said and that he accepted her apology. He was about to kiss her when he turned around and said that he had to go. He ran upstairs to his apartment and sat down on his bed. Lorelei just stood there flabbergasted at what just happened.  
  
She then walked out and grabbed her coffee, muffin, and purse and walked home. After having her delicious breakfast from what could've been her delicious Luke, Sookie picked her up and got Lorelei's car.  
  
While in the car, Lorelei decided to bring up the day's earlier events.  
  
"Sookie, something happened today, and I don't know why, maybe I'm reading too much into it, or maybe it's what I thou-  
  
"Lorelei! What happened?"  
  
"Okay, well I went to Luke's this morning to apologize and he almost kissed me."  
  
"What? Luke Danes almost kissed you? That's great!"  
  
"Why is that great, Sookie?"  
  
"The whole town knows that you two are in love! Yes!!!" Sookie shouted and hollered with joy.  
  
________________________________________________________________________ Later that evening  
  
Rrrrrrrrriiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnggggggg  
  
Lorelei jumped up from the couch and ran to find the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Hi mom."  
  
"Oh hey Ror."  
  
"Mom I'm so sorry, I can't come home tonight. Paris and I have this huge project and she told me to sleep over. I'll just catch a ride with Paris to school."  
  
"Okay sweetie, just don't turn into one of her."  
  
"Bye mom, love ya."  
  
"Bye, love ya too."  
  
Lorelei hung up the phone. The whole time since she got back from work, she had been thinking about Luke. She couldn't love him. He wasn't her loving type. But what if he was, what if the feelings that she felt earlier were real.  
  
Maybe it's the rain. Yah that's it, I fell in love with Max on a rainy day. So I'm not really in love, but I have had some feelings for him since the day I walked into his diner. But I can't, I can't, but I do.  
  
Lorelei suddenly jumped up and grabbed her coat. She had to tell him. Right then and there, she had to, who cares if he didn't love her back, she had to confess.  
  
She grabbed her keys off the table and ran outside. It was pouring rain and Lorelei was crying hysterically. She just started running towards the diner. She couldn't stop running. This was the rest of her life that she was putting at risk.  
  
Forget the car. That takes too long. I need to see Luke. This could be the rest of my life we're talking about here.  
  
Lorelei finally got to the diner. She just stood in front of the door. She was sopping wet and her mascara was running down her face from the crying. Luke looked over her way and ran over to open the door.  
  
"Oh my god, Lorelei. It's freezing out there, why didn't you take the car? And, why are you crying?" Luke said as he pulled her inside and shut the door behind her.  
  
"Luke I need to talk to you. It's so important. Just listen and if you don't feel the same way, I understand."  
  
"Okay, go on."  
  
"I love you. I have always loved you. Ever since Rory and I walked into your diner, I have thought that you were the most caring person and very cute in your own rough way. You are like a father to Rory, and you have always protected us. I ne-  
  
Luke interrupted Lorelei and grabbed her. His lips met hers and there were fireworks. Lorelei then jumped up into Luke's arms and wrapped her legs around his waist. This was the night that both of them had been waiting for. Their lips broke away from each other's and Luke told Lorelei that he loved her too. Then she looked towards the window and saw Miss Patty and Kirk standing at the window taking pictures and calling everyone.  
  
Luke smiled and put Lorelei down. He then grabbed her hand and pulled her upstairs to his apartment, and the night ended in the joining of Luke and Lorelei with love. 


End file.
